I love the way you stare
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: After leaving kalos ash was thinking on how his life was after all the journey his been to he felt something was missing...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in pallet ash was sleeping and pikachu was running away cause of the little kids.

ash was daydreaming about how's his journey after leaving kalos losing the finals and getting his fourth kiss as he was 16 he didn't what to respond after Serena kissed him but it remembered all his old friends back in the in the days he said in his mind."damn I got a lot of hoes but only got kissed four times but never got in bed with one of them course I slept with them but never something naughty not like Garymotherfucking oak who slept with a bunch of girls during his journey I think he got one of them pregnant. I don't want to be like Gary just smashing them I know Brock will but I want to keep it 100% loyal but I can't find the right one. Misty was just weird I know she never had a crush on me she was into Garymotherfucking oak but Gary wasn't into her he just wanted to smash. May was much different from misty but not for me she was trying to be like me a Pokémon trainer but that backfired I was never such a huge fan of girls in contest fashion. Dawn was almost the same as may but not as much some people thought I we were dating even Garymotherfucking oak exploded my phone but we were never a thing we just friends. And I don't want to talk about my unova journey as it was a huge disaster my friends were trashed only cilian was ok but IRS was horrible I should've just stayed in shinoh or travel alone as most of my Pokémon didn't even evolved which makes me so mad.

my kalos journey was something to remember I really don't give a fuck about clemont as his inventions were ok but not the best as they always exploded Bonnie was just annoying as she always loud and a really big butt but Serena was even more annoying as she always around me ever since we were 6 I know she has a huge crush on me but I kinda like her but I was lost interest on her after she kissed I mean she was a bad kisser I'm pretty sure that I was her first kiss but not only she was bad kissing but her breath was bad it tasted like rotten eggs and I hate how she dress in the beginning when she had long hair and her skirt she was pretty and kinda beautiful but after losing her first Pokémon showcase I don't what happened the stress must've got her as she cut her hair and she changed the way she dress I new for Garymotherfucking oak he would smash but after that and the kiss I was done of her. Most of friends have girlfriends and Brock is engaged, Garymotherfucking oak is dating misty for four years, i don't know what happen to may and dawn as there both single but they kept posting pics on instagram with a dude every single weekend. All I want is to be in love with someone

well this is my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second chapter that I made**_

Well I will never be in loved with nobody but do I need to be with someone. I mean they can help me during my battles and encourage me to do better well I have Pikachu to help me and my other Pokémon also help me sometimes my friends come to help me but that was during my journeys so I don't have anybody to cheer me on. Wait hey I got a text.

10.00 A.M.

Leaf: hey ash how'd you been

Ash: Oh shit hey what sup I haven't talk to you since I left to kalos and yeah I'm doing good how about you

Leaf: I'm good I missed you after you left kanto hope your achieving your dreams as a Pokémon master

Ash: Yeah same I also missed you and I'm trying to be make my dreams happen but its to hard

Leaf: Oh keep on working ash you will become a Pokémon master one not in your dreams but in real like you just have to believe in yourself that's what you told me when I was having trouble being a Pokémon trainer to you told me not give and just believe in yourself

Ash: yeah maybe we could meet up and chill out like maybe you want to get some ice cream or something like that

Leaf: yeah I can go get some ice cream what time do you want us to meet up

Ash: well how about 1:10 and I can go and pick you up in your house

Leaf: ok sounds good see ya there

Ash: ok see you later bye

Pikachu though in his mind. (hmm he's going somewhere and I know its one of his friends but not a guy its a girl but first off all who the hell is it that he's going out with). while ash saw the time with his watch its 12:45. Oh god its almost time to go I got to get ready but first I have to take a shower and them get dress. as he takes a five minute shower he choose his best clothes a ovo sweater a pair of skinny jeans a Gucci belt a Rolex watch his Pikachu chain and his Jordan 10 ovo. as he was sneaking pass his mom almost gonna leave but Pikachu caught him leaving as he let out a thunderbolt attack which scared ash for ruining his clothes he made a run for it but Pikachu didn't let him as he started sprinting to ash preparing a volt tackle. Pikachu was so close to hit him but ash made a sharp turn and Pikachu hit a group of onix that made the onix mad as they stared beating up Pikachu but Pikachu was much faster than them as he made a huge escape but lost where ash went as he thought in his mind. (where did he go to I was just trying to make sure was ok and that he should tell his mom that his going out and its a girl I know its a girl cause why would he use all those expensive clothes for just chilling with guy friends its something else big not just some tea party wait I should check is backpack just in case he got overboard. Pikachu went to ash room and check his backpack and was relief what he found. oh thank you baby Jesus he didn't use one of his condoms freaking garymotherfucking oak gave him that as a birthday present but looks like he didn't even used it or even touched which I'm happy with but I'm tell Gary to spy on ash and should bring some of his friends to know where did he went I'm not always worried but when I am I kinda go overbored.

 _ **Chapter three coming soon but first will Pikachu find Gary and will he spy on ash and did ash touch the box if he did, did he get a condom?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**On the previous chapter ash got a text from his good friend leaf to meet him up and sneaked and left his house without telling his mom that we was leaving for the first time he mostly tells his mom where his going but pikachu wasn't a fan about ash leaving without telling his mom especially with his new expensive clothes he knows his going to a friend but it's not a guy friend it's a girl but which of his friends is going with that's why he went to Gary to make him spy on him**_

so I got myself a plain I should just go to gary house hopefully his alone so he can spy on ash he's such a cock not telling his mom he's going to a friend house or meet leaving for another region he tells and his mom is always ok won't cause she chill tho professor oak did went in bed with her it was the most nastiest shit I saw it was like eating human food which itself is bad but whatever I'm going to gary house then I can thunderbolt ash real hard. It took a good 20 minutes walk to get to gary house but pikachu didn't want to knock the door instead he looked for the open window in the top of gary house as pikachu started to climb he saw the second nastiest thing ever saw gary beating his weedle as a white liquid sprayed all over pictures of a couple of young women around his age but he couldn't been slick and started to scream soon or not gary caught him red handed but didn't look furious.

Oh hey pikachu what are you doing here wait I think I know your ashy boy pikachu aren't you what are you doing here. Pika pi(hey gary what the fuck were you doing and first of all did you wash your damn hands but first of all where did you put those pictures of those girls). Well I don't speak pikachu but it'll look like your looking for advice on getting girls well ima teach you on how to get da ladies he pika(no I don't want advice on getting girls well in another day but no did you even hear me I want you to spy on ash for me cause he went somewhere with a friend and it's a girl). Oh how dumb am I he laughed,you want to be with me instead of ashy boy well I'm a better trainer than he is he can't beat my 10 badges in the kanto region it said your supposed to have 8 well I got 10 badges cause I'm a savage well just don't go to my pika pi(are you stupid no I don't want to live with you and why don't you want me to check out what's inside that drawer all I want you is to listen to me and spy on ash to make sure he's not doing something really bad). Wait you don't want to be my Pokémon oh well but wait there's something you want to tell but I can't tell what is pika pikachu(yeah yeah now your listening to me good I thought your were dumb as fuck but I guess it took some time for you to understand what I'm saying now I want you to spy on ash my trainer your good friend or ex enemy from 10 years I want you to know where the fuck is he up to he didn't tell his mom where is going to for the first time he never tolled her where he's going which makes me get kinda worried).wait I know it know it's about ashy boy his in trouble isn't he and he disappeared because ashy boy will never leave for anything that's why something is pika(yes thank you now i hope you will understand what I'm about to say I want you for the millionth time to spy on ash and who he went with I know it's a girl cause he won't act weird on leaving without telling his mom that he left but a girl now that's a different story I can tell you about).oh now I get you ashy boy left his house without telling his mom that he was leaving isn't it that what you were telling me about for the past 10 (yes finally yes you know why is he acting like that and can you please spy on him please).so your telling me he went with someone which made you feel (yes).and you want me to spy on ashy boy to know where he went who is it he went with or is it a boy or a (yes can you).hmmmmm I don't know much about spying or agent stuff but spying on ashy boy now that sounds like fun I will spy on ashy boy this would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous on the last chapter pikachu went to gary house but ended up seeing the most nastiest thing he has ever seen in his life even worse than seeing professor oak and ashes mom in bed and that itself is bad for pikachu but gary now that's a new took a while for gary to understand what pikachu was trying to tell him but he got it he wanted him to spy on ash to know is he ok,who he going with,what's the girls name,but most important is he better not have a girlfriend pikachu is acting like his own let's get back to ash**_

damn why did pikachu so pissed at me for he's so mad that he tried to kill me I didn't do anything wrong the closet thing I have done something was not telling my mom where I'm going which is the first time I haven't tell her where I'm going even when I've been through all these journeys I always come to her first and tell her where I'm going but just to go to a friends house just to have fun but not telling her ima be there kinda makes me feel guilty but the most I'm scared of was pikachu trying to make my clothes dirty and there brand new it's the first time I'm wearing them and there expensive too that scared me for life I don't know why I was so scared I mean it's just clothes but it feels like these type of clothes will change my life forever but why will they change my life is just because I'm going to leaf house and something good is gonna happen well I won't never I think I'm lost dang where does she live too bad she didn't text me her address but whatever I better start looking for someone called ash name which made him jump a ash over oh hey leaf I got lost I can't remember where you lived I only been to your house three time the last I went was when I left to unova so I guess you can call me haha your not dumb you just got lost it's normal we all get lost once in our your right damn I'm lucky to have a smart friend like you helping me your welcome as she blushed a I like your clothes they look cute on thought something in his mind(why did I say that I'm mostly normal with girls wearing new clothes even bikinis in my journeys but I have never said it look cute or even beautiful on them but why did I say it to leaf first of all she's just a friend nothing else but damn it looks really cute on).aww thanks ash your soo sweat and I also like your clothes they look brand new and pretty expensive.

ash was just daydreaming about leaf in nicer clothes shorter skirt with her long brown hair smelling better than beedrill honey she's already thick I like the way her booty moves she has a better butt than misty better than dawn better than serena it's just perfect hmm image her in a nice was confused what happen to ash are you ok hello are you sick or something of nowhere ash woked up from his your the baddest bitch I have ever leaf said in a really confused just barley saw who he just said was a bad sorry leaf I'm really sorry just stuff going it's ok I know you won't say something to me like really your not gonna slap me for saying would I slap my friend does it not only me but pretty much everyone especially me sometimes she does it when she wants leaf said in serious hertime next time she slaps you to stop being a bitch before I come down there and I beat her was shocked what leaf just tolled ok I'll tell you if she acts like a no one shuts down my man leaf closed her mouth and just blushed real thanks wait what did you called nothing just ash in her mind(I called him my man like he's my bae well he looks nice in thoses clothes but just more sexy and handsome I would like him to take his shirt of and see what's he hiding but wait what am I thinking I want to be with him make him mine would be nice but I don't think he has the same feelings about me us dating would be great but staying friends is still ok).so leaf you we got here you when you are ketchum.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **It's been a massive time since I updated this that I read the last chapter I done to this and I felt like I barely even knew any English sorry if chapter four you couldn't understand any of it my bad totally my fault I guess I was in a huge hurry that I didn't second read it so it was so confusing but now it should end up better than the other one maybe I'll update the fourth chapter but right lets get into it**_

 **Last time Ash and Leaf went on a sort of date although most of the times it wasn't going well they keep having very awkward moments like being very quiet or shy while trying to keep eye contact. during one of there awkward moments which was when they were waiting in a line at Taco Bell Leaf was ordering food while Ash was just daydreaming until he got a text message from a friend that he didn't see for a very long time that still has feelings for him.**

Serena : Hey Ash or should I call you my baby daddy ( three heart emojis)

Ash : Umm just one question who the hell are you, why do you want to call me your baby daddy

Serena : Oh my god don't say that you know who am I

Ash : I ain't lying I swear the god I don't know who you are I believe your mistaking me for someone else

Serena : Don't start this crap with me Ash we know each other don't tell me you forgot me? its only been a two years since we didn't see each other

Ash : Who are JUST TELL ME WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BEFORE I BLOCK YOUR ASS!

Serena : Who am I? You forgot didn't you FINE I'LL TELL YOU WHO AM I WE TRAVELED TOGETHER

Ash : Traveled? And your name who is this Misty, May, Dawn who the hell are you?

Serena : Did you forget to read your contacts read it to see who am I

 **Reads it**

Ash : Ohhhh now I know who you are

Serena : Well duh Sherlock

Ash : Yeah yeah what do you want why are you texting me right now?

Serena : Well isn't it obvious I just want to talk to you again its been a while since we talked and saw each other I just left Hoenn last week. Once I left thought I go see Kanto once again its been at least eleven years since I seen and visit Kanto but I didn't came to Kanto just to see it again but to see you, to be honest I always had this huge crush on you since I was six I always wanted you to like me back I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was a little girl very shy during camp I took so long to catch the rest of the group during one of the turns in the Kanto National Park I saw some beautiful flowers they were golden and purple the smell. it smelled soo good but I was distracted by them I was soo behind from the group I couldn't see anyone I was so terrified everytime I hear a slight movement in the bushes I thought it was some huge scary monster until it jumped out and it was just a cute friendly poilwag. it shocked me to hard that I feel on a nearby tree stump, I bruise my leg I didn't know if anyone will come over it look for me. When a much bigger movement was coming out from the bushes I knew that it was a monster that was going to eat me. When it came out it turned to be a little scrawny boy with a huge smile and very curious looking for that poilwag, when I saw that boy who helped me up I knew who I was gonna spend the rest of my life with he was kinda cute when I was six when camp was over I had that one wish to see that kid again and confirm my feelings for him and I saw you at Kalos I was so happy to see again you helped me but we never went on a date which I had planned once I'll see you again now that I saw you again I love you I want you to be mine only I know you traveled with three other girls from Kanto to Sinnoh I'm pretty sure that they all had something for you but you know that I will be better girlfriend for you than they can even be that's why I ask you to go out with me I'm at the Kanto Valley Mall I want us to meet near your favorite store Footlocker so this moment can last forever so I ask you one favor Ash just go with me please make this day. This moment this girls most memorable day of her life I don't know where the heck you are but I'll very surprised if your in the Kanto mall right here right now. Please Ash the faster you respond the much longer time we can spend quality time together it's just like we're started from the beginning so just go out on this lovely date with this lovely beautiful gorgeous lady that is lucky to be your friend and the one who will be there with you when you die.

Ash : uhh I'm sorry but I can't go out on a date with you today or not even tommarow

Serena : What? But why can't you?

Ash : Its just that I'm very busy right now

Serena : Don't tell me you already found someone else that is much cutter and hotter than me I'm a banger

Ash : Will I don't know if I'm gonna find someone else but I can tell you something that is also true from what you said

Serena : What is it that you've found someone else that your **DATING** someone else?

Ash : Well in other words yes I'm actually in a date right now with this friend of mine

Serena : Who the hell is she, what's her name? Is she cute? How long do you guys know each other? Is she trying to steal my man?

Ash : wohhh wohhh god damn Serena what's with all these damn question it's like your asking me for some answers from some advanced math class literally what's with all these damn questions

Serena : What's with the question just tell me who the bitch name is and what's her personality

Ash : Her name is Leaf and I've know her since I was five at least maybe even younger we were best friends back in the days until we took different turns once the Kanto league was over I went to the Hoenn league to try to get better luck after that day I never seen her again until I came back to Pallet and got my trip to Sinnoh and the list goes on and on once I left Kalos everything was depressed and shit. I barely left the house just no sunshine at all no major league tournaments are on there way just had to wait for the right movement. I can still think about how my day went upside down once she started to text me I don't know how the hell she got my number literally I never told her my new number since I got my new iPhone 8, I guess she got it from the main fuckboy Garymotherfucking oak that fool be giving everyone's number but whatever if don't know her she's the most kindest, gorgeous, most beautiful girl you'll ever seen she kinda change my life and now we're on this date until you started texting me. Like for real what's with all my homeboys and girls not messaging your boy back but someone who doesn't even have my number is having a higher chance of beginning with me now that's someone who actually loves me

Serena : Your crazy are you doing drugs like that bitch is just a slut and a goldigger just because you've won the Kalos leauge

Ash : She ain't no goldigger if she was she probably wouldn't even buy me some nice Gucci

Serena : It's just because your in love with her. I can't accept that I will never lose to a bitch like her she's probobly ugly as fuck that she'll need plastic surgery once I kick her ass

Ash : Kick her ass? Bruh she'll woop your dumbass for talking shit if your in the mall right now where do you want to meet up then

Serena : Your favorite store Footlocker so it can be more special once her ass is gone I can have you all to myself it's the most perfect plan of all time

Ash : Alright but I warned you it's over for you

Serena : Hurry up before I fall alseep

 **They finished there argument conversation that Ash was paying attention to his phone way to much his food was already cold**

Hey Ash who was that you were texting at was it your girlfriend or something?

No! not at all I will never date that bitch till the day I lived I'd rather jump in a dumpster have a massive explosive diarrhea while shitting my pants and to top it all of I have to eat everything in the dumpster while cleaning my butt with my bare hands.

Damn Ash do you hate her that much what did she done to you?

No she hasn't done anything is just nothing she just can't get over me she'll do anything to be with me I mean she will anything to get out of the friendzone. look she used to be chill but when she tried her best to gets with me she changed her appearance by cutting her hair which she looks hella ugly now if you don't know I'm into girls with long or middle hair I ain't chilling with the short hair tomboy style I.. I can't fuck with it

Wow Ash does that mean is she jealous that were on this sort of date?

In other words yes. in fact she's actually here in this mall and now she's got beef with you

What does that mean Ash that she has beef with me

It means Leaf that she wants to fight you. she wants you to get the fuck away from me. What I'm trying to say your gonna be in a fight!

I am but why?

I don't know but she wants us to meet her at Footlocker my favorite store

But I don't want to fight I'm not a fighter I don't know if I can beat her I'm scared what's gonna happen to me there

Don't worry Leaf your gonna be ok I promise your going to beat her ass once your done we can make sure she doesn't gets away from our privacy

Ar.. are you sure do you really have that much confidence that I can beat her in this fight

Of course I mean your kind, beautiful, and just plain happy of course your gonna win all she's gonna get is an ass whopping

(Starts to blush bright red) Re.. Really? do you think all of that

(Blushes a little) Of course c'mon lets finish eating as fast so we can see you beat her ass

Right lets go

 _ **The Next Chapter should be uploaded in the neat future probably next week or Wednesday**_


End file.
